


It Could Be Love

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Clarke woke up and looked over at the sleeping woman beside her.





	It Could Be Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

Niylah isn't the first girl that Clarke has shared a kiss with, but hers is the first one that she has enjoyed without the fear of being caught sneaking around hanging over her shoulder.

It isn't awkward with Niylah, but the exact opposite between them. Yes, there is undoubtedly passion and desire between them, along with something else that Clarke wouldn't precisely say could be love.

It could perhaps become love if the emotion was allowed the time to grow into something more.

Clarke wakes up and looks over at the woman sleeping beside her. As much as she wants to stay with Niylah and learn what these feelings for her are, Clarke knows that she doesn't want to endanger her lover and her family with her presence.

Quietly, she scoots closer to Niylah and watches her sleep with a slight smile on her face as she gently twirls her hair around her fingers.


End file.
